Reflexo
by Graciela Pettrov
Summary: Você olha para o espelho e não gosta do que ele reflete. [UN • ONE]


_**Uma one básica sobre o Sasuke.**_

 _ **Uso recorrente do "você", porque faz parte do contexto.**_

 _ **Bo**_ _ **a**_ _ **leitura.**_

* * *

 **Reflexo**

 **Por Graciela Pettrov**

...

Você está sozinho.

Você olha para o espelho de corpo inteiro de seu banheiro e não gosta do que ele reflete.

Seu banheiro. Sua casa. Isso parece soar de outra forma agora.

Começa a perceber coisas que antes pareciam ínfimas demais para serem notadas e aprende a apreciá-las.

Como, por exemplo, a diferença que faz uma roupa de tecido mais grosso em dias de frio; o simples ato de olhar para o céu durante o dia e absorver o calor do sol em seu rosto e a claridade em seus olhos; ter a escolha de andar mais rápido ou devagar quando bem entender; de sentar-se em um estofado macio; deitar em uma cama de verdade e muitas outras coisas que agora você percebe a diferença.

Coisas simples e triviais parecem ter outro sentido.

Por conta disso, você percebe que está fazendo algo que jamais fizera antes: está contando seus banhos. Esse é seu sexagésimo desde que fora libertado, há um mês.

Encarando seu corpo despido nesse espelho, você finalmente assimila o quanto mudou anatomicamente. O quanto sua fisionomia fora castigada.

Percebe que não tem mais aquele corpo do qual as garotas sempre gostaram. Não há mais resquícios daquele rapaz que um dia tivera um fã-clube, ou o que quer que fosse aquilo.

Aqui, agora, você encara um homem remendado, cheio de partes que não se encaixam como deveriam e que parecem apenas terem sido adaptadas para servi-lhe.

E por mais insignificante que isso possa ser, você sente o ímpeto de desviar os olhos. Porque, apesar de tudo, você só tem vinte e três anos e sua parcela de vaidade.

Você se sente feio e estranho. Sabe que o cárcere não o fizera bem. A vida não o fizera bem.

Se vê magro como jamais estivera, apesar de sempre manter um físico delgado.

Seu peito não tem mais aquela polidez de antes, a pele agora apresenta inúmeras cicatrizes, assim como muitas outras partes de seu corpo.

Seus tendões estão à mostra, assim como a clavícula e algumas costelas.

Você então leva a mão à uma costela e a desenha com o dedo indicador, como se para certificar de que esse é mesmo seu corpo. Está tudo tão mudado, uma mudança muito além da passagem de um jovem-adulto.

E tem o braço. Ah é, porque agora há apenas um e menos da metade do outro.

Nem mesmo seu cabelo é mais o mesmo, e isso é um pouco triste, porque eles eram sua marca. Neste momento os fios estão molhados e puxados para trás, você fez isso no intuito de expor todo o rosto.

É ali que está. O Rinnegan sempre presente, sempre à mostra. Ele é a maior prova de sua mudança, de que você não é mais como antes.

Você agora é uma coisa disforme. Um desconhecido até para si mesmo. Uma mistura confusa de vitória e derrota. Seu corpo exibe marcas que contam histórias, que mostram o que você se tornou.

Mas, apesar de ter parado para se auto examinar, você sabe que não se importa realmente com isso. Afinal, é apenas aparência, pode ser reparada.

A magreza sumirá em breve.

As roupas cuidaram das cicatrizes.

Seu cabelo comprido convenientemente esconde o Rinnegan.

E o braço logo terá uma prótese. Não que ele seja um problema, você consegue se virar muito bem sem ele.

Entretanto, infelizmente, há algo que não pode ser reparado com tanta facilidade. Pois quando você se olha no espelho, além dele, em sua própria mente, percebe que também não se reconhece lá.

Essa é a pior das constatações.

Antes, quando olhava em seu subconsciente, você via um homem. O homem que um dia amou e que passou a odiar. O homem que você matou.

Depois você viu um caminho que o levara ao conhecimento e aprendizado de grande poder. Não se importou se ele era o errado ou não para seguir, apenas foi.

Quando estava em seu mais novo time, você via uma pessoa fria, distante e impessoal. Do tipo que mais parecia uma fotografia desbotada que um reflexo em si.

E então, enfim, você visualizou a vingança refletia nitidamente à sua frente. Nesse dia, nos segundos em que sentiu os dedos gélidos e melados em sua testa, o espelho se estilhaçou em milhões de pedacinhos impossíveis de reparar.

Depois disso, você não sabia mais quem era.

Eram muitas oscilações, muita coisa para assimilar. Um caleidoscópio de fragmentos que jaziam espalhados na bagunça de sua mente.

Você estava perdido, estava ferido, magoado. Fora atingido de uma forma que jamais achou que viria a ser.

Não se sentia mais invencível, não tivera mais coragem ou disposição para encarar a si mesmo em um mero reflexo.

Você tinha medo do que veria.

Mas agora, não mais.

Você teve muito tempo e passou por muitas coisas até conseguir arrumar aquela confusão.

Agora se olhando, você visualiza um novo reflexo tomando forma, uma forma que nem de longe lembra o antigo.

Você não sabe o que resultará dali. O futuro é imprevisível, mas é uma imprevisibilidade boa.

Ao chegar a essa conclusão, seus olhos se fecham e você suspira calmamente, dando-se ao luxo de relaxar pela primeira vez em anos.

Quando os abre novamente, encontra duas orbes verdes te encarando, acima do seu ombro direito. Você encara esses olhos de volta e a sente rodear seu corpo maltratado com os braços e espalmar as mãos em seu peito.

Sua atenção está toda nela agora, nos seus olhos, em suas mãos em contato com sua pele e que o faz sentir coisas indefiníveis.

Coisas boas.

Ela o abraça com força, porque gosta disso.

Ela não se importa com sua magreza, com suas cicatrizes e toda sua aparência atual.

Ela te amou quando você era bonito e ela ainda o ama com todos os seus defeitos.

Ela o ama e finalmente você pode admitir que a ama também.

Você olha para o espelho de corpo inteiro de seu banheiro e gosta do que ele reflete.

Você não está mais sozinho.


End file.
